Lost Girl: Redux Altered Scenes
by A Charmed Vampire
Summary: What if Tamsin had been part of the gang before Bo even came on stage? How would the story have gone? Would Bo have ended up making all the same choices? Altered Scenes Only. Valkubus, with elements of Doccubus and DyBo. AU, Slightly OC Tamsin, FemSlash. Rated M for future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Girl: Redux | Altered Scenes**

**Chapter 1: It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin | Valkubus**

**Specs: AU, Femslash, Slightly OC Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

Later that night, Dyson, Tamsin and Hale were on the case. The man had been found, dead in the elevator. As Dyson lifted the cover off of the victim, the three of them could immediately recognize it as a Fae feeding. Hale wondered out loud if the killer was a Fae from the Light, both men hoping it wasn't, the blonde woman hoping it was. Although they knew it was a Fae kill, none of the officers knew the feed signature, and also noted that the kill was extremely sloppy.

As the examined the body more closely, they found a brunette hair on the body. "Hair from our killer I'd presume?" Tamsin noted. She really hoped it was one of the Light Fae, as she was Dark. One because she didn't want it to be one of hers, and two because she'd love to get one of the Light Fae in trouble for this obviously horrible kill. Dyson quickly used his heightened senses to further examine the body. He noted that he had been drinking and that there was a female scent on the man.

"The bar? That's where I'd put my money." Tamsin rolled her eyes, of course, just another disgusting human trying to entice women, what a surprise. "I'd almost respect the Fae that did this if they weren't making my job harder." Tamsin thought to herself. Tamsin didn't have much respect for humans, sure their wars gave her power, but in the end, she just used them to "juice up." Other than that, they didn't have much use.

* * *

The three cops walked into the bar and started a conversation with the manager. He said that the man sounded like he had been there earlier, but he couldn't be sure. He said that the man had been hitting on the bartender earlier, and that he had been after a blonde. Dyson's interest was piqued, and asked about the bartender. He was told that she was indeed a brunette and her name was Bo. He also was sure to note that she was smoking hot as well. Hale asked about her personal information, last name, and address, anything that could help them track the woman down.

After the manager left, Tamsin said, "Go get the security tapes Hale, I want to see this Bo girl."

Back at the station, Dyson, Hale and Tamsin were pouring over the case files and security. As Hale was reviewing the tapes, he found the footage of Bo hauling Kenzi out of the parking garage.

"Why take the girl? Does she want a snack to go?" Tamsin asked.

"I think she was protecting her." Dyson hated to admit it, but it made sense. The guy she had killed had a few assault charges and he knew the guy liked to slip things into drinks.

"Ugh, just when you think humans couldn't get worse." Tamsin was disgusted, as much as she hated humans, men like that just made her want to rip someone's balls off.

"I think he targeted the blonde, and the bartender stopped him." Hale agreed with Dyson, and he went to go put the brunette under surveillance. He made sure that she would not be approached and they would get to the brunette first.

* * *

Meanwhile down at the Dal, Hale was busy talking to the barkeeper Trick. Dyson and Tamsin walked in and over to Hale.

"You know Hale, looks like that waitress over there was seriously checking you out, you should go get your A game on." Dyson nodded towards the waitress bussing tables.

"Yeah Hale, go give her some of your famous Siren charm." Tamsin's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Hale just ignored it.

"Whatever Tams, I got game when I need it."

"Sure you do, you keep telling yourself that." Hale laughed and got up and started up a conversation with the waitress.

Trick leaned in close to the pair. "The girl from last night, is it her?"

"You tell me, brunette, unannounced, awfully friendly with humans."

"What's the big deal with this woman Trick?"

"Tamsin, trust me it's a big deal. It's starting." Tamsin gave Trick a confused look.

"I can try and stop this." Dyson chimed in.

"How Dyson?"

"I'm not going to kill her, but there are ways to make her disappear."

"No, what's meant to be, will be. I can't fight fate."

"Well you can Trickester." Trick gave Tamsin a skeptical look. "Just watch the girl you two. And wait."

Hale's phone started to ring, Dyson and Tamsin looked over at him. "Good news, we've got the car. Let's get to it." The three of them walked out of the Dal, and went to investigate the brunette further.

* * *

You know what; I think I liked you better when you were scared of me." As the pair walked down the street, Dyson passed them, giving Bo a smile that she returned. He used his wolf senses to get her scent, and knew it was the one he was looking for. The two walked down a deserted alleyway, having a conversation that Kenzi should be Bo's so called manager. Bo confronted Kenzi trying to get her to stay away from her. Kenzi on the other hand wasn't having any of it. She knew she wanted to spend more time with the woman. Bo decided to at least give Kenzi the trial run. If it didn't work out she could just disappear, she didn't think Kenzi would rat her out. As the two were about to get in Bo's car, Hale, Tamsin and Dyson walked into the alley after them.

Bo noticed the three and turned towards them.

"Take them." Tamsin told the boys.

"Here we go." Hale used his Siren's wale to knock out the girls. Kenzi fell to the ground, while Bo was only disoriented, but it was enough for Tamsin and Dyson to grab her and drag her towards the van.

"Where are we taking her?" Tamsin asked the guys.

"The Ash." Dyson replied.

"Why the Ash?"

"Because there's two of us and only one of you."

"Don't even play that game with me siren. You know I could kick both your asses back a few centuries." Tamsin smirked, because she had actually done it before, she knew she could take them both.

"Tamsin, just trust me."

"Fine Dyson, but I will get you back for this."

As the van pulled away, Kenzi managed to get up off the ground and snap a photo of the van's plates. It was enough for her to track.

* * *

Down at the Ash's compound, Dyson and Hale had Bo by her arms, dragging her for her audience with the Ash. Tamsin was following the two closely, but since she was Dark Fae, she wasn't at all comfortable in the place. In the Ash's chamber, she was handcuffed to a chair before the Ash.

"I don't understand this, you know the rules. Just name your clan." The Ash was starting to get irritated with the woman, he didn't understand her acting job. They knew she was Fae, and she knew they were, so why play games? Over in the corner, Tamsin wasn't so sure. She could feel a lot of doubt and confusion in the woman.

"Buddy for the last time, I don't have a clan." Bo was confused and also starting to get irritated. She had no idea what they were talking about, all this talk of clans. "I'm not freaking Scottish. What kind of cops are you anyways?"

"I don't think she's faking this one guys." Tamsin said, she could feel it. The girl wasn't lying, there was too much doubt.

Bo turned her head in Tamsin's direction. "Faking it? This is just great."

"So, do you truly not know what you are?" The Ash inquired.

"What am I?" The Ash's face was so close to hers that she slammed her face into his. Dyson quickly responded by going wolf in her face. Tamsin stood silently in the corner, internally laughing, giving the woman credit. She had balls.

Dyson released Bo as the Morrigan walked into the compound. "Tamsin, I see you're already here. Good saves me time of having to track you down." Tamsin just rolled her eyes.

The Ash gestured towards her, "You are not invited."

"I know, and I'm hurt. You invited Tamsin, but not her boss?" Tamsin sighed; leave it to Evony to use her as an excuse. "Cut the shit. Word has it that someone's kill was improperly dumped in your territory last night, and not by a local. It would be nice to know if we had a new player in town."

"Could someone just please tell me what's going on?"

"Lauren, take her to the lab." Lauren nodded and started to walk towards the chained up woman.

Evony nodded towards Tamsin, "Grab her." Tamsin nodded and quickly started towards Bo. Dyson ran over to her, grabbing her by the jacket, revealing his fangs and yellow eyes.

"Down boy, you know even wolfing out you're no match for me." Dyson's actions almost made her laugh.

"Enough." The Ash yelled and Dyson let go of his partner. "Lauren needs to examine the girl."

"Please, come with me." Bo nodded and walked out of the room with Lauren. As the two walked out the Ash said, "You and I need to talk." The Morrigan nodded and followed him out, leaving Dyson, Hale and Tamsin to think about the situation.

* * *

"No." Bo walked towards the door, with Lauren in tow. When the lab doors opened, Dyson and Tamsin were there waiting for her, with handcuffs.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Tamsin smirked. She gave the woman credit.

"Girl can dream, can't she?"

"Hands please." Bo turned around so Dyson could put the cuffs on her.

"Sorry had to try."

"No good, it was uh, very informative." Lauren was tripping all over her words. "Where are you taking her?"

"The glass factory."

"Why?"

"It's neutral territory, so Dark Fae like myself can come see this." Tamsin winked. "I wouldn't miss this for anything. It's not everyday you get to see the test."

"Without training? That's madness!" Lauren objected.

"It's not our call." Dyson seemed to look sympathetically at Bo as the three of them walked out of the Ash's compound.

* * *

Inside Bo was still cuffed, with Tamsin watching her.

"So I hear you're a succubus."

"That's what they've told me."

"At least you're not a squonk or something."

"A what?"

"Never mind." Tamsin mentally slapped herself. She'd never been good at small talk, and the hot succubus she was guarding wasn't helping. As Tamsin was internally yelling at herself, the Morrigan entered.

"Ew, pardon the Turkish prison decor. It's a little obvious for my taste." The Morrigan's lackeys set up three chairs. "We can at least manage chairs. We are civilized folk after all. By the way, congrats on your amnesia goal routine. You've got everybody buying it, even little miss Valkyrie here." Tamsin gave the Morrigan a very dirty look. Nobody was supposed to know her species.

"But between you and I, you know more than you're telling, don't you?" Evony smirked.

"Do you?"

"Okay, girl's got to have her mystery. I can respect that."

"I'm sorry, not to interrupt your, uhm, crazy, but who are you?" Tamsin had to laugh. The succubus didn't even know the head of her clan. Pretty sad.

"Local government, consider me the welcome wagon for the Dark Fae. Do you know why you've been brought here to today? You're going to be tested."

"Oh wow, will there be math?" Both Evony and Tamsin chuckled.

"Funny, she's funny." Tamsin nodded. "Listen here norma-Fae. We have a millennia old, two party system and it works just swell because membership is mandatory."

"Well I must have lost my invitation."

"Which is a problem; see you running around, free and nonpartisan, gives all the lemmings ideas."

"I don't want any trouble, okay? Promise. Just let me go."

"Well lucky for you, if you survive your test today, you'll have an opportunity to join a side. Problem solved."

"Join? Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"We take care of our own. Look at Tamsin here. Without us she couldn't survive out in the real world. We place you in a human occupation that is to our advantage, like the police station for Tamsin, help with the disposal of your kill, not that Tamsin has a problem with that, ect. Ect. Oh, and dental." Tamsin just stared at the Morrigan. Leave it to Evony to just use her as an example when she didn't need any more attention brought to herself. She was beginning to realize that this may be the girl.

"Well I'll keep that in mind."

"You should. I hear you've been alone for a long time, no friends or family, afraid you'd kill them I'd imagine. Sounds lonely. You have the chance to be a part of something now, chance to have a new family. Or to have enemies. " Tamsin winced at that. If Bo was who she thought, Bo would have some major enemies that very few knew about. "So, be very careful how you play the next few hours." Then the Morrigan got up and walked out.

Bo turned to Tamsin. "Nice leader you've got there. Real peach."

"Yeah well, you learn to live with her. It's really not so bad, she was right about the dental though." Tamsin smirked a little.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Tamsin internally was slapping herself for interacting at all with Bo. For all she knew, Bo would choose the Light, and then Tamsin's interactions with her would be minimal. But if she could sway Bo to the Dark, it could make her job much easier.

"Deal with all of this; haven't you ever wanted to just be free?" Free? Tamsin laughed, she had never been free, for her entire life. She was always roped into some sort of servitude of one kind or another.

* * *

"He's right you know. If you want to have any chance of surviving this, you're going to have to feed." Tamsin said, walking up to the two of them.

"Will I kill you?"

"Just kiss me." Dyson brought Bo's face to his and kissed the succubus. She withdrew some of his chi, and Tamsin turned away. She did not need to see her partner making out with the girl. When Bo finished feeding, she felt a rush of adrenaline running through her body.

"Oh, wow. Did, did you feel that? That was like the Fourth of July in my mouth. "

"Yeah, we all saw it too Bo, little hungry there are you?" Tamsin laughed.

"Wait, you stopped me, how did you stop me?"

"Your powers don't work on all Fae the same way." Dyson replied.

"Then how am I supposed to beat these guys?"

"Be faster, be smarter. They'll underestimate you, use that to you advantage. I've been around a while, battle is kind of my thing. Hopefully you'll come out alive. I'll see you around succubus." Tamsin told Bo, and then walked out. Dyson dragged Bo into the middle of the compound to face her test.

* * *

All sorts of Fae were there to watch her, Light and Dark. All standing on the overhanging, clapping and cheering. Bo could see Tamsin patiently watching her, observing her, like she was analyzing her chances of survival.

"He's big, but he's slow. These are your weapons." Dyson gestured to a rack. "Choose wisely. Good luck"

Bo picked up a pair of daggers, and Tamsin smiled. She had chosen well, Bo was up against a bigger opponent, stealth and agility were needed to fight him, not brute strength. Bo stepped into the arena with the large Underfae. He slammed his dual hammers on the ground as an intimidation technique.

"Enough." The Ash called out. "To the death." And the cheers started again.

Bo circled her opponent, waiting for him to make the first move. He ran and charged at Bo, swinging his hammers for her face. She ducked back, avoiding the swing, as he swung to her right. She dodged and ducked another incoming attack. As he stepped forward, she ducked a rolled to the other side of the arena. The underfae swung his hammers again at her, and as she dodged, he hit one of the brick walls, stopping his momentum enough so Bo could nick his arm. He roared and dropped his hammer.

With his free hand be punched at Bo's face, knocking her back a little. He then swung his hammer at her, leaving an opening for her to kick him in the chest, knocking him farther backwards. Again he charged and as he raised his hammer, Bo slid between his legs and sliced the back of the legs, causing him to fall to his knees. She kicked him in the chest, and then slit his throat. Tamsin allowed herself to smile, the succubus did it, but that was only the first test.

* * *

Outside of her vision, the underfae had begun to feed on Bo. Tamsin looked down, she'd hoped the succubus could have been stronger than this, obviously she wasn't.

Bo dropped her daggers, and Tamsin lost all hope that Bo would come out of it. The pain the succubus must have felt to want to rid herself of it was great. Tamsin could relate to that, however if she was killed today, Tamsin's job would become a whole lot simpler, although her employer would not be happy with her, it wasn't her fault the girl died.

* * *

Tamsin nodded her head in approval. She was surprised, Bo didn't take the easy way out, looked to her that the succubus was a fighter. This was going to be interesting.

"This one has passed the test." The Ash declared, gesturing to Bo. "It has been witnessed. Child, you may name your side." Secretly, Tamsin wished that Bo would choose the Dark, there was something about the succubus that was different from anyone else she had ever met, and yet she hoped she wouldn't because she was thawing out for Bo much too fast to be okay.

"Neither." Bo yelled. Everyone gasped, except Tamsin. She just chuckled to herself and shook her head. Leave it to the succubus to break all of the rules. "I choose humans." Bo dropped to one knee out of weakness and Kenzi ran over to her and Bo nodded to her.

* * *

Dyson and Tamsin drove the van back to the alley where they had found Bo and Kenzi, releasing them both. As they jumped out of the van Bo said, "Feel like we've been paroled."

"You sort of have been." Dyson said the pair.

"Any conditions on our release?"

"No more evidence for humans to find. No messing in Fae business, and no more leaving town. The Elders want you where they can watch you."

"Well they don't own me. And I'm not very good at being obedient."

Tamsin smirked. "I think that is quite apparent, succubus."

Dyson gave his partner a look. "Learn, when you need help." Dyson handed Bo a card that Kenzi quicky snatched.

"If I need help.." Bo quickly said.

"When you need help, you can find me at the 39th division. And Bo, you did well." Dyson went to get in the van. "You coming partner?"

"Give me a sec Dyson. I have a few things I want to clear up with the succubus."

"What Tamsin?"

"Just because you're not Light, doesn't mean we are on friendly terms." Tamsin pointed between herself and Bo. "I gave you advice during your test, and that is as far as our interaction goes. You didn't pick a side, which I can respect, not that I approve. But don't go messing it up, because if you do, I will not hesitate to take you down myself." Bo just stared at Tamsin as she turned around and got in the van.

* * *

**A/N: I've gotten a bunch of reviews and PM's that asked me to write in less unaltered scenes since most of you probably have already seen them. However, I, as a writer, want to write everything in so the story isn't all choppy and I lose my place, so this is the next best thing I can come up with. **

**Every update I'll write the entire chapter, separate the scenes that I've altered and update a different story with just Tamsin scenes. Hopefully that'll make everyone happy. **

**I know I'm probably wasting a lot of time writing in the unaltered scenes, but oh well. No biggie, I find it entertaining and a way to pass the time until Season 4. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Girl: Redux | Altered Scenes**

**Chapter 2: Where there's a Will, There's a Fae**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin | Valkubus**

**Specs: AU, Femslash, Slightly OC Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

Dyson, Hale and Tamsin walked down a hall at the police station. Hale was bragging about a date he had recently, Dyson only half listening and Tamsin was internally laughing at the siren. Only Hale would brag so much about a pair on Gemini he had gotten it on with. The three of them walked around the corner, to see Bo sitting on one of the cop's desks, laughing with him. Dyson and Tamsin both noticed Bo, Hale still going on about his night.

"Hey that sounds great Hale, but me and Dyson have got some things to take care of. I'm so sorry I'll miss this little love fest of yours though." Tamsin voice, as usual, dripping with sarcasm.

Tamsin and Dyson walked over to Bo, as she was staring up at them, just smiling.

"How'd you get in here?" Tamsin rolled her eyes. She obviously had walked through the front door. Sometimes her partner was so dense.

"I.. said I was Tamsin's girlfriend. Nobody seems to have a problem with that." Tamsin nearly choked on her own spit. She looked around to see all the guys in the room looking at her and Bo, and she could see the arousal on half of them.

"I bet. Gentlemen, would you mind just giving us a moment?" To Tamsin's relief, the guys went back to their work. At least Dyson was good for something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You said I could find you here if I needed help, didn't expect to see blondie here, but whatever." Tamsin gave Bo one her signature dirty looks. Bo just smirked and winked at the Valkyrie.

"I just didn't think it would be this soon."

"Are you that disappointed to see me?"

"Well that depends, what do you need? You look hungry, should I be worried?"

"You mean am I going to go on a murder spree? No, I'm okay, but I do need help tracking down who this belongs to." She handed Dyson a package. Inside was the gun she had taken from the backpack Will had given her. Dyson cautiously took the gun out.

"How the hell did you get that in here?" Tamsin was surprised. It's not every day you just waltz into a police station, carrying a gun that didn't obviously didn't belong to you.

"My client needs to find something that somebody took from him. He promised info on my real parents if I helped him out." Tamsin looked concerned. Could this client possibly know who her father was? Her job, and probably life would go to shit if he did.

"It means this client is fae."

"Well there's a reason you guys are detectives then huh?"

"Bo, this is not a good idea. You should stay out of the fae world. Just live your life."

"There's just, uh, one small problem. I wind up killing everyone that I let close me." Sounds like a succubus who has little control, Tamsin thought. "You are the only ones that I can talk to. You guys have to help me out."

"No we don't." As much as Tamsin disliked Bo so far, she gave her credit, she had some massive balls to come waltzing into the station, asking for their help.

"Fine." Bo grabbed the package containing the gun. "I'll get help elsewhere, but I have to warn you, this could get messy. I mean, I get taken in by human cops, I have no problem telling them what I am, or what any of you are."

"The Morrigan was right, you are dangerous." Tamsin laughed, Dyson was trying to man up. She grabbed the package from Bo.

"Well flattery will get you everywhere." Tamsin smirked and handed the package to Dyson.

"Dude, run the registration on this, there's something I've got to do."

"Are you sure you want to get involved Tamsin? I know how great you are with people." Dyson laughed slightly at his partner.

"I'm not sure about anything, but just do it, before I just cut the wolf junk off right now. You know I can." Dyson shuddered and nodded his head.

"And you, come with me." Tamsin picked her jacket off of her desk.

"Where are we going?"

"You want to play in this world? You've got to learn the rules."

* * *

Bo and Tamsin walked into the Dal Riata.

"If getting a fae education is all about walking into a bar, then I should have been schooled already."

"Well, this isn't quite your normal bar. These are all our people."

"Your people maybe."

"It's a place where we don't have to hide who we really are." As they pair reached the bar, Trick greeted them.

"Tamsin." Despite being Light fae, Trick was always nice to the blonde Valkyrie. Much like the woman standing next to her, she never really had a family, and Trick was the closest thing she had right now.

"Trick, I've got someone you should meet. This is Bo." Trick smiled at Bo. "Bo, this is Trick. He's one of the Light Fae elders, keeper of this waystation."

"Non locals who pass through have to declare themselves here."

"Well, you people have more rules than my old high school." Bo commented.

"The Dal is also a place where all fae can find sanctuary from persecution. It's neutral ground for Light and Dark fae."

"Hence why I can be here." Tamsin jumped in.

"Well the looks people are giving me are hardly neutral."

"The politics of remaining undeclared are complicated."

"Well I'm not very political." Tamsin had to laugh at that. Trick gave her a warning look. She quickly gained her normal, bitchy composure.

"Well that's not something you get to decide on your own."

"Okay look, I just need somebody to be straight with me. I'm like a baby here, there's enough I have to know."

" Okay, come with me."

Trick walked off, motioning for Bo to follow him. She looked back at Tamsin, who gestured that she follow him. Bo nodded and chased after Trick. Tamsin leaned up against the bar, and watched them go.

* * *

Bo walked back out into the main bar, walking up to Tamsin, who was still standing where she had been when Bo had left her.

"Dyson called while you were with Trick. The gun belongs to someone named Michael Connoll. He lives in the north end of the city, in a trailer park. What are you going to do?"

"Pay him a visit. Try and see if he has my client's goods."

"I hope you leave him in one piece succu-bitch." Bo rolled her eyes.

"Well if not I'll make sure he goes with a smile on his face." Tamsin half smiled at the comment, then quickly hiding it, put on a concerned, serious face. "I'm kidding."

"Just be careful who you trust. There's still a lot you have to learn, a people will take advantage of that. Don't let them."

"Thanks." Bo walked off.

Trick approached Tamsin as Bo was leaving.

"She's going to get herself killed if she keeps doing this. We've got to find a way to keep her in check."

"If she's who I think she is, managing her will be more than any of us are up to, Dark or Light." Tamsin nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Down at the trailer park, Dyson, Hale and Tamsin had been called to pick up Bo latest feed.

"Looks like succu-bitch had herself a little snack, eh boys?"

"Anyone asking any questions?"

"I placed some.. dulcet tones down on anyone who took an interest, but how many bodies are we going to have to disappear for this chick?" Hale was getting fed up with having to clean up after Bo.

"Maybe she didn't have a choice." Dyson really wanted to believe the best in Bo.

"Or maybe she's just out of control. What the hell is she doing here, in this dump?" Tamsin couldn't help but at least be curious.

"I don't know, but what I do want to know is why someone puts a shotgun in their front door."

"Jehovah's witnesses." Both Tamsin and Dyson chuckled. "Just saying. Look, maybe we get our hands on little Miss Killer Kitty and maybe we'll get our hands on both." Tamsin had to agree with Hale.

"Alright, let's get on her."

* * *

Bo and Kenzi walked into the Dal to talk to Trick. All of the fae were eyeing Kenzi as they walked up to the war where Trick was talking with Tamsin.

"Hey." Bo tapped Tamsin on the shoulder. Tamsin turned around and her eyes immediately shifted to Kenzi.

"Bo you can't bring human's here. It's not the place for them."

"Where I go, she goes." Trick then chimed in.

"You're claiming her?"

"Yes." Bo responded.

Trick yelled out for the bar to hear. "The girl is with her." The people in the bar went back to their drinks. Trick then addressed Bo. "Understand, she's your responsibility from this point on."

Bo whispered to Kenzi, "Try not to steal anything okay?" Kenzi just smirked.

"I'm checking in, like you asked me to. We've got a small problem."

"We?" Tamsin didn't like the sound of we. Bo looked at Trick, grabbed Tamsin's arm and pulled her over to a deserted corner.

"I've got a body in the trunk of my car." Tamsin just looked confused.

"And in a bag in the backseat." Kenzi finished.

"Your little snack couldn't hold you over? Not that I'm surprised."

"Okay, you noticed.. I know I didn't call you guys about that but this is different okay? I found the guy that stole my guy's jewels." Kenzi decided it was her turn to chime in.

"And then there was another guy to wanted to take the other guy out.."

"Okay okay, you lost me at the second guy. You can't keep doing this Bo, D-man and I can't keep covering up for you."

"Okay, this is not how I planned my day Tamsin, I'd really rather not have to interact with you as much as I have today either, but here we are." Tamsin just huffed.

"Just show it to me." Bo pushed Tamsin out of the bar and over to her car. Bo opened the trunk to reveal the headless body, with the pieces of mop sticking out. Tamsin frowned, her bottom lip sticking out.

"First problem succubus, no head."

"Uh, he started that way."

"Yeah, second problem, it's a duelahan."

"Okay.. obvious question, what the hell is a duelahan?"

"Well, you could say they're the mercenaries of the fae world. Over the millennia they've evolved the ability to remove their heads."

"Like the headless horseman?"

"They use it to throw fear into their victims. Usually it's pretty effective actually."

"Yeah as a victim I can attest to that."

"Usually they're unstoppable though." Tamsin, once again, had to give the succubus credit. Defeating a duelahan was no small feat. Such a short time in their world and already she was becoming a great warrior. If she hadn't been marked, Tamsin would almost consider attempting a relationship with the succubus. Valkyries were supposed to find love among history's greatest warriors. She had been alone for so long, in all of centuries, never finding love. Of course she had never looked, until the succubus decided she wanted to waltz right into her life. Tamsin knew though that she couldn't. Not with someone that was marked.

"Well, I guess someone forgot to tell this guy."

"Or maybe he wasn't listening?" Kenzi decided to say. Bo and Tamsin just stared at her. "You get it? No head." They just shook their heads.

"I need to talk to you." Tamsin told Bo. They walked away, leaving Kenzi with the body. "Look succu-bitch, you've been extremely lucky, but I'd say that luck is probably going to run out sooner or later. You know nothing about this world."

"Well I'm learning damn fast."

"Are you okay?"

"I need to look up the Light fae's doctor, Laruen. She said that she could help me take the edge of my lethal libido."

"Look succubus, I can't help you there, I'm Dark fae, nothing I can do. There are other ways to deal with that problem you know." Bo smiled.

"No offense, but I don't want to owe your team. And I'm looking for a more long term solution, so, can you at least ask Dyson for her number?"

"Fine succubus, but you did not get this from me, or Dyson." Tamsin quickly called Dyson to get Lauren's number. He questioned why, and she made up some bullshit that she needed to ask the doctor a few questions that only she could answer. After Tamsin hung up, she wrote the number down on a sheet of paper and handed it to Bo. Tamsin then walked over to inspect the body some more.

* * *

"Bo, do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, get me Tamsin."

Back at Bo's place, Tamsin had reluctantly come over when Kenzi told her the situation. She walked into Bo's bedroom to find Bo half dead, lying of the bed. "Well succu-bitch, seems like you've had quite the day."

"Cut the shit Tamsin, you're the only one I can trust with this right now. I have to heal, and you're all that I've got left."

"Ugh, fine. Are you sure about this Bo?"

"I'm not sure about anything right now, but its how I heal, I have to."

Tamsin crawled onto the bed next to Bo, facing her. "This is a onetime thing succubus, I'm only doing this because there's always that chance you'll join the Dark because of my kindness." Tamsin flipped her hair, her usual sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Fat chance blondie, but nice try, I know you just want this." Bo gestured to her body. Tamsin just rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with succubus." Bo brought her lips to Tamsin's, pressing her tongue again Tamsin's lips, slipping through, massaging Tamsin's tongue with hers. Tamsin allowed Bo to be the dominate one, as she knew Bo needed it; although Tamsin wouldn't have fought anyways. The kiss was like nothing Tamsin had ever experienced, and she had experienced plenty. She could feel the fireworks going off behind her eyes. This did not bode well for Tamsin. If a kiss from Bo did this to her, how could she ever expect to bring her to him. She'd have to figure that out when Bo wasn't groping at her body. Bo started to draw chi from Tamsin, feeling the wound start to close. Tamsin's chi was healing her faster than anyone else's ever had. When Bo broke the kiss, she stared at Tamsin with wide eyes.

"Woah, I've never tasted chi like that before, what are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if you tried. Besides, don't you have some healing to do succubus?" Bo sighed, and brought her lips to Tamsin's again; drawing more and more chi from the blonde. Bo's right hand started to wander down Tamsin's body, her other hand pulling Tamsin's face ever closer to hers.

When Bo's wound had finally closed up and Bo felt exponentially better, she stopped. "Better?" Tamsin asked. Bo just nodded. Tamsin got off the bed and fixed her jacket. "Good, I'm glad you're sufficiently juiced." Bo watched Tamsin walk out the door and heard her front door close. Bo kept going over the feelings she had experienced while she was with Tamsin in her mind. Her chi was like nothing she had ever tasted. She racked her brain for what kind of fae Tamsin had been. Finally she recalled the Morrigan calling Tamsin a Valkyrie. Bo didn't know what that was, but she was determined to find out

* * *

**A/N: I think I got them all. The main A/N is in chapter 1, explaining what I'm doing with this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Girl: Redux | Altered Scenes**

**Chapter 3: Oh Kappa, My Kappa**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin | Valkubus**

**Specs: AU, Femslash, Slightly OC Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

That night after Tamsin left, Bo, while she was healed, was still feeing hungry from her encounter with the Valkyrie. Tamsin always left her wanting more, but since the blonde was unavailable to her at the moment, she had to look elsewhere. Bo, not knowing where else to go, picked up her cell phone and called Dyson. She gave him the abridged version that did not include Tamsin and he agreed to be right over. The pair spent the night in Bo's bed, but during their encounter, Bo couldn't help but imagine the blonde Valkyrie was in her bed, not the yellow eyed wolf. She knew it wasn't fair to Dyson that she was using him in such a way, but despite her feelings on the matter, she knew that her preferred food choice was currently out of stock so to speak.

Her feelings for Tamsin had quickly escalated after that night. Tamsin almost seemed genuinely concerned for Bo, going as far to drag herself out of whatever she was doing to come and help her heal. Bo knew Tamsin didn't owe her anything, so the gesture was surprised, but appreciated. Bo didn't know if it was lust or something deeper she felt for the Valkyrie, but she knew it wouldn't be easy to get a feel for Tamsin's feelings since the Valkyrie had a master level control over her emotions.

Dyson, on the other hand, Bo could feel a budding admiration for the wolf that had took her under his wing, but she felt no deeper feelings than the innate need to feed from the wolf. He was fae, one of the only ones she felt comfortable around, so she went to him for her needs.

So the next morning when Bo awoke, her face broke out into a panicked look, and quickly turning over saw Dyson lying next to her.

"It's impolite to stare." Bo laughed, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, this is just so incredibly weird for me, you have no idea." For he had no idea, Bo's secret wish that it was Tamsin in bed with her. The more Bo thought about it, the more she didn't understand her immediate pull towards to blonde, but she wasn't exactly complaining. Dyson's partner was certainly easy on the eyes.

"Why weird?"

"Because, you're the only person I've ever woken up next to that isn't dead." That was certainly part of it, this was different for Bo, but she also wasn't waking up to the one she wanted to.

"If it's any consolation, I can officially say they died with a smile on their face." Bo grimaced. Dyson noticed her discomfort. "Sorry, I shouldn't joke about that." He said as he sat up. "Are you okay?"

"It's hard to say. My hunger is sated because of you." Bo paused. She knew she couldn't tell Dyson about her encounter with Tamsin, but another thought popped into her mind. "Hey, would sex with any fae give me this big of a hit?" Dyson laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'd like to think I bring a little something special to the table." That really wasn't the answer she was after. "Why, you going to find out?" Bo smirked behind his back, if only he knew.

"Not anytime soon." Tamsin wasn't going to just jump in bed with her, Bo knew that she wanted to bed the blonde Valkyrie, but that would take time, if it happened at all. For all she knew Tamsin only helped her so she could rub it in her face later.

* * *

"So little miss succu-bitch is a PI now huh?" Bo glared at Tamsin and Tamsin just smirked back.

"Yeah, it's part of Kenzi's grand plan to cement my freakhood." Bo said, mostly to Dyson.

"That girl worries me."

"It's not the worst idea though. Taking freelance work."

"Well you wouldn't have to, if you pledged yourself to the fae." Tamsin snorted at that statement. She knew full well Bo would probably never do that and Dyson was a fool for trying. "The Ash would put you in a line of work that is in your own self interest.. We could help you."

"Hello Dyson, I am standing right here you know? The Light isn't the only place to go, the Dark take care of their own just fine."

"Each has their privileges don't they?"

Both Dyson and Tamsin answered at the same time, "Yeah"

"Yeah, well so does freedom."

The three of them walked into the case files room which was packed with boxes. "So no missing persons was filed by the campus police. I did a quick check of the cold files, but nothing helpful here either." Tamsin said to Bo.

"What about your spooky files?" Both Tamsin and Dyson smirked. "My what?"

"You know, fae crimes that you guys have covered up? I mean that is pretty much the point of your day job isn't it? Making sure that none of the fae stuff gets into these records." Bo looked at Tamsin.

"I don't know what you're talking about succubus." Dyson pulled out a case file.

"You did not get this from us Bo. It's all we could find about the college."

"This is 10 years old." Bo opened the file. "Yeah it's before my time here, Tamsin was here though, maybe she can help you more than I can. If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you ladies alone." Dyson walked out, leaving Tamsin balling her fists at the wolf. He did this on purpose. He could see the feelings she was developing for the succubus. They had been partners for a while and he knew her better than almost anyone. She knew he only was doing what he thought was good for the pair of them, but this is not what she had in mind.

"The file was a dead end. A freshman girl disappeared winter semester. The body was found during campus construction, it was hollow." Bo stared at Tamsin.

"You mean she was disemboweled?"

"No, I mean she was hollow." Tamsin flipped to a page with the picture of the girl. "I remember it, she was just bones and skin, no internal organs, no muscle, and there were no incisions either. Her insides were sucked out." Bo raised her eyebrows. "Gross. So definitely a fae kill then?"

"Well whoever the killer was either left or got better at hiding his kills. We never caught the guy, and it was the only body we found."

"No other missing students over the years?" Tamsin thought about that.

"No more than usual. Look colleges are weird like that, if you target the right person, where's a chance no one will ever report them missing." Tamsin hated that it was like that, but there was little she could do to stop it.

"Well, I can't find out anything more from here. I'll have to get on the inside, which is why I will need just one more favor." Bo slinked up to Tamsin, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tamsin smirked at the succubus' attempt to seduce her, but her subconscious was telling her it was working.

"And how to you suppose we start paying off this favor? You already owe me succubus."

Bo ran a finger down Tamsin's arm, "I think we can figure it out."

* * *

At the Dal, Bo met with Tamsin.

"So succubitch, did you compromise your cover?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Peretti did a background check on your references today. We handled it, but it could have gone very badly for you Bo."

"I must be pushing her buttons. Good, anything on those names?"

"All past students at Locksley, all unaccounted for."

"Well why didn't we know about them earlier?"

"Because none of the disappearances were linked to Locksley. They either left a suicide note or their cars were found far from the campus."

"Like someone was trying to cover their tracks." Bo pulled out her maps of the campus. "Well, if Peretti did take them, I have a pretty good guess where."

"Oh, so you've got a theory now." Bo glared at Tamsin. Why did it have to be the blonde she worked with? In the back of her mind, a voice said because she was intrigued by her and wanted to get to know her, but Bo shrugged it off.

"There are old tunnels, underneath the campus, one of them leads directly to Kappa house."

"Kappa house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's probably nothing, it's just a thought." A waitress walked over to the pair handing Tamsin a beer. "My name is Kayla by the way, I'm new here." Bo looked up at her. Tamsin signed.

"Pleasure." Kayla smiled and flipped her hair.

"Would you give us a moment please?" Kayla glared at Bo, gave Tamsin sex eyes and walked way. Tamsin grimaced.

"Ah, so that's your fae power eh? Chick magnet? I didn't peg you to be that way Tamsin." Tamsin glared at Bo. "Seriously what kind of fae are you anyways? Or can't I ask?" Tamsin thought about that for a second. A part of her wanted to tell Bo, but she knew she couldn't.

"You don't just ask that question Bo, it's a pretty intimate question in our culture, lets the other person know your specific weaknesses."

"Well I already know that spot on your neck." Tamsin rolled her eyes and laughed. "I should get back." Bo stood up.

"Well, it does look like there may be a fae connection here."

"Well, is this the part where you tell me to drop it?" Tamsin wished she could, but she also know it was futile to try to stop Bo.

"No, but since I set up your cover, I'd appreciate if you checked in with me tonight. Just to let me know you haven't fucked this up." Bo smiled and nodded.

"I can do that."

"Good, then there is one more thing I can do for you." Tamsin took Bo's hand. Both women could feel the sparks between them, but neither said anything. Tamsin pulled Bo closer to her and Bo reached her hand to stroke Tamsin's face. Tamsin's mind was reeling. Did she really want to do this? She couldn't let herself get attached to the succubus, but she needed to be at her strongest, and this was the only way.

Their lips met, Tamsin pushed up against the wall as Bo fed from her, the light blue chi streaming between them. Tamsin could feel Bo against her body, her lips against Tamsin's. Nothing existed in this moment besides Bo. Tamsin had allowed Bo to feed off of her before, but she was weak then, unlike now. Bo was strong now, and just topping herself off. The sensations were different, more potent to Tamsin.

When the two separated Bo laughed. "Mmm.. Headrush." Trick looked over at the two women and noticed what had been going on.

"If you're going solo, the last I can do is give you a top off." Tamsin tried to rationalize this in her mind by thinking that if she did enough favors for Bo that she might consider choosing the Dark.

"Damn, you do not suck at that." Tamsin smirked. "I'll call you tonight, to check in." Bo gave Tamsin a look and walked away.

"Before 8 please, I have a life." Bo smiled and walked away, and Trick wandered over to the blonde, carrying a box. "Give me a hand with these." Walking down to Trick's study, she walked over to the barkeeper. "Look Trickster, I know what you're going to say, it's not a problem."

"Then you don't know what I'm going to say, I think this is great."

"Really?" Trick turned to face her.

"Of course not, what are you thinking?" Tamsin's heart dropped.

"She needed healing Trick, that's all."

"That's not what I saw. You're my eyes Tamsin, I need you to stay objective." How the hell could she do that? Not with Bo being who she was.

"I am Trick."

"Then keep your guard up Tamsin. We don't know if we can trust her yet."

"How many tests does she have to pass then eh? We know more about her than she does, you know that."

"Then how do you think she'll act to that betrayal? When she finds out the girl she's interested in is lying to her, about more than a few things." Tamsin's face dropped. Trick couldn't know about her mark could he? "Especially if you let her develop feelings for you by then."

"Let her? Are we talking about the same succubus here?"

"Tamsin, it could be enough to turn her from us."

"Us? Do you forget I'm Dark fae myself Trick?"

"I didn't mean it that way Tamsin." Trick tried to back pedal. Sometimes he forgot that the Valkyrie standing in front of him wasn't of the same allegiance.

"I can see it in your eyes Trick you did. Not that I would want her to join the Light, I'd be all for joining the Dark with me, but I can't see that happening. She's too independent, too stubborn."

"Like a certain Valkyrie standing in front of me?" Tamsin cracked a small smile.

"Yes."

"Look, I'm sorry Tamsin, I honestly didn't mean it that way, I just forget sometimes that you're Dark fae. I took you in when you started working with Dyson and Hale, like my own. Sometimes it's hard to think past that, but things are complicated enough as it is. You know the stakes. For Bo's sake, as much as ours, we need her to trust us Tamsin. All of us." Trick started to walk away.

"Assuming I agree with you, what would you have me do?" Trick turned.

"Whatever it takes, just end it." Trick left, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts.

She knew that Trick had helped her through a difficult time in her life, even though he owed her nothing, it was just the way he was. But Tamsin didn't think she could stop herself from developing feelings for the succubus, even though that would make her job, to Bo father as well as her grandfather, much more difficult.

She noticed a book on a table and walked over to it, picking it up and flipping through the pages.

* * *

Sitting at a table at the Dal, Tamsin flipping through the book she found in Trick's study. Kayla walked over to her, setting a beer down by her. "This one's on me." Tamsin looked up at the girl.

"Thanks."

"You look like you're hard at work."

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kayla looked a little put out and walked away. Tamsin watched the girl and before she was out of earshot called out to her.

"Uh, hey? What did you say your name was again?"

"It's Kayla." Tamsin blinked. If Trick wanted her to stay away from Bo, she's at least make an attempt, not that it would work.

"Hi, Kayla."

* * *

Back at the Dal, Kayla looked over at Tamsin, who was hard at work, studying those books. Flipping through pages, frustrated that she couldn't find what she wanted. Looking at the time, it was 25 past eight, past when Bo was supposed to call her. She was getting a little concerned, but brushed it off. Bo was a succubus after all, she was probably out with some college kid, neglecting her duties. As she stood up, her phone rang.

"You're late succu-bitch. I almost started to worry about you." Kenzi spilled the whole story, very quickly. "Kenzi, slow down." She had to get to the campus.

After meeting up with Kenzi, both girls headed towards the Dean's office. "Last I heard, Bo was heading here." Tamsin wish Dyson was here right about now, he could track Bo's scent. Tamsin had been a bounty hunter, so she would have to rely on those skills to find Bo. Tamsin opened the door and saw Peretti, with a knife sticking out of her neck.

"Shit." Tamsin wasn't in a very good mood. She sensed the death in the room, although she didn't sense fear, so the Dean hadn't died scared.

"Well, now how are we supposed to find Bo? Those tunnels run for miles."

"New plan human, c'mon." Tamsin ran off and Kenzi followed.

* * *

Running through the forest, Kenzi struggled to keep up with Tamsin. "Bo' still not answering her phone. How to we even know where we're going?"

"Wait, let me focus." Tamsin tried to sense the fear coming out of the forest floor. She knew where ever Bo was; she would probably be feeling some level of it. As she sensed a spike, she ran in that direction. "Where are you going?"

"Listen, if this thing is fae, I think I know what kind. We've got to tell Bo that the thing is going to have a head like a teapot, tell her to knock to top off."

"Why can't you tell her?"

"I have something else I have to take care of."

Tamsin increased her running speed; Valkyries were gifted with heightened levels of strength and speed, leaving Kenzi in the dust. Tamsin was all but a blur to Kenzi's vision. "Holy shitballs, that was awesome!"

* * *

Wayne was wandering through the forest, making his way back towards the campus. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur to his left.

* * *

After running after Tamsin, she tried calling out to the blonde, but no avail.

* * *

Wayne heard rustling of the leaves and he searched for the source of the noise. All of the sudden, Tamsin appeared out of nowhere in front of him. She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "So, you're the one behind this. You're going to wish you hadn't been."

* * *

Kenzi heard a man scream in the distance. She smiled and ran off in that direction.

* * *

Bo fell to the floor, the Kappa advancing on her. She kicked it in the chest, knocking it backwards. It stumbled, then came at her again. She hit it with a couple of well placed punches and grabbed it by the arms, struggling to subdue it. It managed to back her against the wall. She reached for her belt and pulled out her tazer, shooting it in the neck. The Kappa backed up, but the effects didn't last long. It came at her, grabbing her by the throat, about to feed from her.

Suddenly, Tamsin appeared in a blur, knocking it the ground, its head cap falling off. Kenzi was close behind the Valkyrie. Bo looked at Tamsin, grasping her throat. "Is he dead?" Tamsin prodded the body.

"Yeah, it's dead." Over in the corner, Gina lay still on the ground. Bo ran over to her. "Gina!" She bent down to give Gina a hug.

"Thank you so, so much."

"It's okay, let's get you home." Bo limped with Gina over to Tamsin. Gina struggled to walk but managed to make her way out of the tunnels. Bo on the other hand relied heavily on Tamsin to help her walk.

BREAK

Bo was relaxing in the bathtub, glass of wine on the table next to her when Kenzi knocked. "Bo." Bo opened her eyes.

"Nobody's home." Kenzi still walked in and showed Bo a drawing of the Kappa. "Check it."

"Face I never want to see again. Turn." Bo got up and reached for her kimino.

"Tamsin sent it, it's called a Kappa. Some kind of Japanese fae, poetic huh?"

"Not up close, what about Wayne and Gina?"

"Tamsin said that they'll put everything on Wayne and use some sort of fae voodoo to convince Gina that he was working alone. Now can we talk about the elephant in the room, and by that I mean very bitchy blonde." Bo laughed.

"What about her?"

"Well, one she just saved your life, and two, she did it because she wanted to. Not because she had to. From what I've seen from the blonde babe, she doesn't do anything for anyone."

"Why is she such a big deal?"

"I'm just happy for you, even though she's cold, and bitchy, and whatever else, she still has your back. I think she's one of the good ones, despite everything."

"Yeah, she's okay." Bo knew her feeling went deeper, but she wasn't ready to admit that to anyone, even herself yet.

* * *

Bo walked into the Dal. She asked somebody if Tamsin was there, and she was told Tamsin was in the back. She opened the door and peered around some barrels to see Tamsin kissing Kayla, pretty intimately. She turned around to walk out, but the two stopped kissing long enough to see Bo leave. Tamsin watched her leave, feeling guilty; she followed, leaving Kayla there. "Bo wait."

When she caught up to Bo she grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face the blonde. "Hang on, are you okay?"

"Yeah, great. I was just thinking that maybe we could hang out tonight, or something. I could thank you properly. Guess you're busy." Bo was dejected; she didn't want to see Tamsin involved with someone else, even if Bo hadn't even slept with the Valkyrie yet. Hell, she had barely even kissed her, only to feed. Bo didn't know why she was feeling so jealous over the blonde.

"About the other night, I'll be there when you need to be healed, but that's all I can be. I'm sorry, I thought we were clear." Tamsin didn't want that to be all, but she promised Trick she would try to stay away from Bo.

"I think you know we weren't. But its fine, we're crystal clear now." Bo turned and stormed out of the Dal.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school lately. I have AP tests next week so I've been studying my ass off lately, and of course I have senior presentations soon as well, so I'll be busy for the next couple weeks, so updates may be a tad slow. After that, updates should speed up though. **

**So I know I'm mirroring Tamsin and Dyson right now, but trust me, as the story progresses, that will stop. I just want Tamsin to attempt to stay away from Bo right now, but it won't last too long. I sort of altered the Valkyrie powers, but I think it's realistic for Tamsin to have them.**

**So anyways, I hope you enjoyed the update!**

**A Charmed Vampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Girl: Redux | Altered Scenes**

**Chapter 4: Faetal Attraction**

**Pairing: Bo & Tamsin | Valkubus**

**Specs: AU, Femslash, Slightly OC Tamsin**

**Rating: M for Sexual Content and Language**

* * *

Skulls flying towards them, Bo, Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi ducked behind the car as the building exploded. Picking up one of the skulls, Tamsin examined it. "What the hell did you do succulette?"

"I guess some people just don't deal well with rejection." The words stung Tamsin's heart. She knew that those words, on some level were directed at her. Her facial expression reflected it, but Bo and Kezni didn't notice, however Dyson did. He could see the pain and hurt in his partner's eyes. She was a master of hiding her emotions, but not from him. They had been through a lot together, despite being on opposite sides of the field, so to speak.

She had told him what Trick had said to her, that she was supposed to stay away from Bo, and had been caught making out with that barista from the Dal by said succubus. He tried to make her feel better by taking her out to a human bar and getting her drunk as shit, but it didn't help. He could see that she was still miserable. He didn't know what else to do.

* * *

"Did you see Dyson at the Dal last night?"

"No, worse, Tamsin." Kenzi cuddled up to her best friend.

"Okay, well did you tell her that you've got these succubus feelings for her or what?"

"Or what. She had another woman there."

"Oh tits."

"According to Tamsin, she's only going to help me heal, that's it."

"But there was something there! I can see it, Tamsin doesn't seem like the kind of person that helps people out of the goodness of her heart."

"It's not a big deal, she was probably just trying to load up on favors I owe her so she can sway me to the Dark or something. Now just let me go back to sleep, I have the flu."

* * *

Another kid sitting at the police office, just pissing off Tamsin and Dyson, giving them nothing to go on really. Tamsin was starting to get really frustrated with the boy. "Today is really not the day to piss me off." She hissed at him. Dyson could see where this was about to go, so he took matters into his own hands, better him take the fall than her. She had enough under her plate without going all Valkyrie on him. He grabbed the kid's hand and twisted it, and everyone in the station could hear a creaking sound. Hale rushed over. "Cool it D-man." Dyson gave Hale a look, and glanced over at Tamsin, who Hale could see was calming down, but still had the fire in her eyes. Hale nodded.

"He broke my arm!" The kid was babying his arm, Tamsin rolled her eyes. She got up and walked over to him, "It's not broken." She had enough experience with broken bones to know it was just popped out of the socket. She pulled his arm and the same sound echoed throughout the station, signaling it was back in place. As she walked out of the room she yell. "See all better now!" Dyson and Hale exchanged a look, and tried to comfort the kid.

Out in the hallway Tamsin leaned up against a wall, sighing. She couldn't get over her feelings for Bo, and it was getting out of hand. She had almost gone Valkyrie on the kid's ass, and she didn't need her life cycle to be shortened any more than it already was. Dyson had taken the hit for her, but she knew he couldn't do it forever, she needed to figure out what she was going to do about Bo, and fast.

* * *

Down in an old, abandoned field, Bo and Kenzi stood over a beat up car, Bo with a crowbar in her hand. "Okay, ready, begin!" Kenzi encouraged Bo. She swung the crowbar into the windshield of the car, venting all her anger at Tamsin into it. When the windshield, the headlights, and the entire car really was all destroyed Bo asked, "What next?" Kenzi explained that they were going to go party it up, to help Bo get over Tamsin. Bo explained that she wasn't really a drinker because it caused her to lose control, killing people. Kenzi told her they would go somewhere safe.

"You know what the worst thing is? That Tamsin isn't affected by this shit at all, she acts like I don't exist and my day is just being shit." Little did Bo know that it was affecting Tamsin, just as much as it was affecting her.

* * *

At the station, Dyson was being grilled by his boss. The kid whose arm he nearly detached was going to dodge the arrest charges and sue the station because of him. Tamsin sat across from her partner, feeling guilty because she knew that Dyson was taking the fall for her.

"It's never happen, it's just talk," Tamsin was trying to reassure her. She didn't want Dyson to get in trouble. She really did care for her partner, despite her cold exterior.

"You can deduce that huh Tamsin? Because you haven't been deducing shit lately, don't think I haven't heard the complaints against you. This is the third one about you two this week." Tamsin was starting to lose her temper again.

"It's not legit, it's just random shit people stirring up trouble."

"No, you two are losing control, and it's getting the way."

"Look, we'll try harder okay?"

"Oh you two will do better than that, tomorrow you'll be seeing the shrink and getting this shit dealt with." Tamsin glanced at Dyson.

"Wait, it me, not him, he's just protecting me, don't make him do this." Tamsin almost couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, but she had to help her partner out, he didn't need to go to the shrink, she did. If she could spare him that, she would, he had done enough for her.

"Fine Tamsin, just you then, but Dyson let your partner succeed or fail on her own."

"Yes ma'am." She walked out, leaving Tamsin and Dyson to the discussion they both knew had to happen.

"You didn't need to do that Tamsin."

"Yeah, I did. I can't let you take the heat for me anymore, I'm not worth it." Dyson shook his head, the pair had had this conversation before, Tamsin had a lot of self-misery to deal with, Dyson didn't know exactly why, but he knew it had to do with her past, which Tamsin never really talked about. She thought that everyone, Trick, Dyson, even Hale, cared too much about her, and she knew she would never be able to pay them back.

"Tamsin, I'm not going to have this argument with you again, but I hate that you're shutting me out. We've been friends for a while, partners even longer, I want to help you, wither you believe you deserve it or not." Tamsin stood up and walked around the room.

"The cops and the fae, I know you are in the same position, but you understand, we have two different full time jobs. That stress alone is enough to make me go insane, and now there's Bo." Dyson nodded, their friendship was close, close enough that they both admitted to each other what they had done with the succubus. Tamsin was a little jealous of Dyson, but she understood. Bo needed to feed, and since Tamsin wasn't willing at the time, and now she couldn't, the succubus had to go elsewhere, and it just happened to be her partner.

"You love her don't you?" Tamsin whipped her head around, seeing the knowing look on Dyson face. She was about to deny it, when Dyson raised an eyebrow. She just sighed and nodded. "I need a drink." Dyson smiled, grabbed his coat and followed Tamsin towards the Dal.

* * *

"C'mon are you a succubus of a succubust? Rebound sex is the easiest way to get over someone."

"I told you, I didn't care for Tamsin was much anyways." Although Bo knew she was just denying it. As the words left her mouth, she looked over and saw Dyson and Tamsin walk into the bar and past the girls, to sit at the end of the bar. Tamsin signaled for Trick to get them a couple of beers. Bo couldn't looking at the blonde, so she got up and walked over to Samir and Olivia, beckoning to both of them, inviting them to her place, right in front of Tamsin.

Tamsin felt like she had been punched in the heart, which Bo's actions had meant to do to her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold herself back from the succubus. She was beginning to accept that the succubus meant a lot to her.

* * *

Dyson walked into the station, seeing Tamsin sitting at her desk, massaging her temples. Dyson went over and sat across from her.

"You know how to convince a therapist you need help? Be late to your first appointment." Tamsin looked up at him

"I don't know if I can do this Dyson. I just don't know."

"Listen, you didn't want me taking the fall for you anymore, you have to go through with this, play politics. Suck it up Valkyrie, you can do it."

* * *

At her session Tamsin wasn't really willing to open up. The therapist was trying to get her to open up, but Tamsin just laughed and described the therapist's life in full, back to her face. Standing up to fill her coffee mug she just said, "You've always been strong, but now you feel like your world is spinning out beyond your control, and instead of deal with suddenly feeling vulnerable, you're compensating, by lashing out at anyone who happens to get in your way." She left, leaving Tamsin to her thoughts.

She knew deep down that the doctor was right. As a Valkyrie she wasn't used to feeling vulnerable, but that's how Bo made her feel. Bo made her feel both strong and weak, both invincible and vulnerable. In the short time she had known the succubus, and with the minimal time she had spent around her, she knew that she was in deep with Bo. The succubus was getting inside her mind and smashing down her walls, and that was what truly scared Tamsin.

* * *

Tamsin and Dyson walked into the living room where Samir's body sat. "So how did it go?" Tamsin gave her partner a dirty look.

"We're not talking about this right now." She looked at the body. "Jesus, what are we thinking here exactly?"

"Not sure yet, I kept it out of the human system to be safe, the wife is missing." Tamsin bend down to examine the body.

"D-Man, where exactly is this dude's head?" Dyson almost laughed.

"Not here."

"Any theories?"

"Well the head came off pretty easily, but bar that, nothing." Tamsin and Dyson walked out of the room, down the hall together. "Any witnesses?"

"Nothing but the text you got." Dyson noticed a bit of blood near the staircase. He dipped his finger in it and took a whiff. He smelt Bo's scent. "Of course, looks like you're going to have to face your fears sooner rather than later partner." Tamsin looked confused for a second, then it dawned on her.

"Shit."

* * *

When Dyson and Tamsin arrived at Bo's place, Bo let them in, decidedly ignoring Tamsin, which hurt the blonde Valkyrie, but she couldn't say she didn't deserve it. Dyson questioned the succubus, while Tamsin just stood a few feet away from the succubus, trying not to look at her. Bo walked over to a stood to sit down.

"Did Olivia have the weapon?"

"I don't know."

"Did she have the head?"

"I didn't see it, was it not there?"

"No."

"Well I don't have it, there anything else?" Tamsin decided to ask the question she had been dying to ask the succubus, and screw the consequences.

"I have one." Tamsin walked towards her. "Why did you bring them back here in the first place?" Bo did make eye contact with Tamsin.

"I was hungry, my last healing session just left me a little unsatisfied. I didn't want to call you again Dyson, no offense. They were there and you know what, they were yummy." Tamsin didn't reply, how could she reply to something like that. She knew Dyson had fed Bo after she healed the succubus, but Tamsin thought that if he had maybe the succubus had developed feelings for the wolf. Obviously she was wrong to hope. Dyson stepped in to save his partner from further embarrassment.

"You should try to curb that appetite of yours." Dyson then warned Bo to keep her eyes open and door locked and that he and Tamsin were going to go look for Olivia. Bo questioned them where they were going to look. Tamsin replied.

"Furies always have sisters."

* * *

Standing at the door of the fury sisters, Tamsin and Dyson were trying to find out where Olivia was.

"Mm, Tamsin, haven't seen you in a few centuries, not since warrior training. How's being a Valkyrie treating you?" Tamsin gave her a dirty look.

"You know full well how it's "treating" me. Now let's just cut to the chase. I know Olivia is sick, tell us where she is so we can help her."

"Someone tried to kill our sister, no one we don't trust gets near her." The fury sisters were about ready to use her powers on the pair, but Tamsin was ready to respond in kind. Dyson grabbed her shoulder, to calm the Valkyrie down. Nothing could be more lethal than a Valkyrie and a Fury facing off. After all they were both servants of one god of the dead or another. "Ladies, we're here under the authority of the Ash." The sisters sighed.

"We can't get her out."

"That's why you bring a Valkyrie."

Tamsin went to Olivia and looked into her eyes. Using her powers of doubt and persuasion, she was able to get Olivia into the car with her and Dyson.

* * *

"She asked me to execute a human, and I refused." Tamsin who was standing the corner away from all the Light fae rolled her eyes, of course the succubus would refuse. Tamsin could see so many traces of Light in her, but at the same time she could see the Dark. She supposed that was why Bo refused to choose a side, there was too much of both side in her. "We fought, and her attack, I guess it backfired."

* * *

"I'll break the news of Olivia's sisters." The Ash was not pleased. "We'll be keeping you under close scrutiny." Tamsin's ears perked up at that, if the Ash was going to watching her closely, she needed to tell the Morrigan to do the same. "And you Dyson, let's hope your performance improves." He looked over at Tamsin. "You are lucky I don't end this little exchange program right now because of this mess." Tamsin glared back at him, she wasn't going to let the Ash push her around. Then Ash then walked out of the room, leaving the gang to deal with the mess.

* * *

She sighed and picked up the phone, Tamsin was on the other end.

"Hey succubus, you probably want to hear this. We were checking out Samir in the system."

"What he has a record?"

"No but Jenny does. Apparently she was picked up a few weeks ago in a parking garage near Samir's office."

"No kidding."

"I checked it out with the arresting officers. Samir told them that Jenny had become obsessed. He had slept with her once, but she became delusional. Thought that they were having some sort of passionate love affair."

"What so the entire relationship was in her head?" Bo was skeptical. "That's nuts."

"He claimed she had been stalking him for months. But he begged us to keep quiet so his wife wouldn't find out. "

"Which means what?" Bo noticed a trail on the floor, leading up stairs. She got up and followed it.

"Look, the tox-screen shows that the wine Samir was drinking was laced with tranquilizers. Olivia didn't have the presence of mind to drug him. She's not our killer, as much as I would love to pin this one on a Light fae."

"I think we have bigger problems."

"Yeah?" No reply. "Bo?" Bo ran up to her bedroom, Samir's head sitting on her bed in the bag.

"I found the head. There's a note." She picked it up. "Beloved, I've taken steps to remove the obstacle between us. Join me at the farm, we'll start our new life together."

"Did you sleep with her too?" Tamsin was almost furious, although rationally she knew she had to reason to be.

"I touched her, that's all."

"Bo you can't use you powers.." Bo cut her off

"Just save the lecture okay? She's taken Kenzi."

"God damnit." Tamsin said to herself.

* * *

"You make me want to be a better fae." Kenzi smiled. Tamsin managed to sneak up on the girls.

"Mass destruction and two dead Furies, that's quite the Friday you've got going on there succubus. Trick, shot of the usually, please."

"The Ash, he's pissed huh?"

"I wouldn't know, you know that, the Morrigan is impressed though. You certainly made a problem for the light. Dyson probably was able to get you off the hook with the Ash though, next time you see him, you can ask him yourself. Although I guess I should thank you, since this was a high profile serial killer case, gave me and D-Man some big points." Trick handed Tamsin her drink. "Guess you don't owe me anymore." Tamsin went to go sit on one of the sofas they had in the Dal, Bo followed her, leaving Kenzi at the bar to talk to Trick about a bottle of 300 year old wine she had jacked from him.

"So, I was thinking." Tamsin waved Bo off.

"I'm going to stop you right there."

'No it's good. Listen, as recent events have suggested mixing emotions and sex can get kind of messy. " Tamsin nodded, although they hadn't had sex yet, Tamsin knew it was only a matter of time. There was only so much self control she had.

"That is what I was trying to avoid with us." The lie slipped out easily.

"Yeah, well I get that now."

"My offer does still stand though, I'll be there when you need me." Tamsin wanted it to be so much more, but she knew that it would make things more difficult for everyone, so she would try. Not that she would succeed however.

"How about for more than just healing? How about for fun?" Tamsin smirked.

"For fun."

"Yeah, there's this whole friends with benefits thing that I have heard so much about." Tamsin laughed.

"You don't say, yeah, and you're actually kind of perfect. You don't care, you don't die and I trust you." That hit a string on Tamsin's heart, both good and bad. On one hand the succubus thought she didn't care, not that Tamsin could blame her, that's how she was trying to act, although internally she knew better. On the other hand, Bo trusted her, that was more than anyone had ever done for her, for knowing her such a short time. No one ever trusted the Valkyrie so fast, Dyson and Trick were really the only ones who really trusted her now even. "Friend with benefits."

"But definitely just friends." Did she want to take this? Her heart would give out sooner or later and she would have to admit her feelings for Bo, despite Trick telling her not to. But how could she refuse?

"Deal." Bo leaned in towards Tamsin, bringing their lips together. As they collided, Tamsin could feel those same sparks go off as the last time she kissed Bo, but this time, Bo wasn't feeding from her. She reveled in the feeling. Her hand stroked the succubus' arm as she pulled Bo closer to her, needing to feel the contact between them. Bo pulled back, smiling at Tamsin. "So, do you want to get friendly at your place or mine?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so testing is now over, so to celebrate, I wrote a new chapter! I'm in the process of trying to pull away from the mirroring I've been doing, so I'm slowly pulling Tamsin into her own character. I wrote a lot about the inner workings of her mind and feelings, and hopefully nothing was all weird, and I apologize if it was.**

**Dyson and Tamsin's relationship is super bromance. They've been partners for a long while now, and I imagine the two of them would get along extremely well without Bo in the mix. So Dyson really does care for Tamsin and vice versa.**

**I kind of took a few liberties with Furies and Valkyries, since they were both servants of the dead in their respective mythologies, Greek and Norse. So yes, Tamsin did know the Furies personally; my ideas were that they trained together before Tamsin became a Valkyrie. I've done a lot of research on Valkyries, and I want to sort of keep the mythology true in this story since we don't really know a lot about them from the show, and in mythology Valkyries weren't born, they were chosen. **

**But anyways, I really like this chapter, because it was fun to write Tamsin's thought processes. From here on out, there should be lemons in the chapters, since Bo and Tamsin have entered into a friends with benefits relationship, so I think that will start next chapter. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**A Charmed Vampire**


End file.
